The Tower of Heaven
by Natsu's Imagination
Summary: (Short Story) What if Lucy was in the tower of heaven with Erza and the others? What if she fell ill? What if years later she found Erza again? What if?
1. Chapter 1

Ohaiyo Minna!

Miss me?

Anyways I really like the relationship between Lucy and Erza. Y'know sister relationship.

Before you ask…

No, Lucy and Erza has no older or younger siblings.

Let's Get Started!

 **Warning:** I, Natsu, don't or own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

 _Hell…_

 _The only word that can explain this wretched place._

 _Why did it have to be them?_

 _Why couldn't they live a happy life?_

 _Why are they constantly hurt?_

 _Why are they the ones tortured?_

 _Why here?_

 _Why them?_

 _Why?_

 _..._

"Erza-nee?" a young blonde called out to her. "I-I'm not feeling well" She mumbled. The redhead put a hand to her forehead and frowned. The blonde's temperature was high, and her checks were flushed. She wore a ragged dress and a huge grey hoodie that she never took off. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and her chocolate eyes were cheerful, yet dull.

"I think you might be getting sick, Lucy" Erza said with worry. Lucy pouted. "What!? Lucy's sick?!" a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo exclaimed causing a scene.

"Huh? Lucy-nee you're not feeling well?" Sho asked softly. Sho was the youngest of them all. Lucy smiled and lifted him into her arms. "I'll be ok, Sho" she said softly. Sho sniffled and held her tight.

Jellal put an arm around Erza. "Don't worry Sho! Erza will obviously make her feel better!" Jellal chirped while Erza looked down and blushed.

"Ho ho ho looks like Erzy got a crush!" Milliana giggled. Everyone already thought that Erza and Jellal was the perfect couple. But all they had to do was make then a couple. So their solution…Tease the fuck out of them.

All the elders in the room gave a chuckle. "Is that so?" Lucy said "If it is then, you better not break her heart Jelly-nii because if you do…" Lucy's sentence trailed off as her eyes darkened. Jellal, and most of the people in the room, shivered at her murderous aura.

"Listen if you two ever decide to get married make sure to invite us" Wally said breaking the tension with a smirk. Lucy and Miliana burst with laughter; they clutched their stomachs and wiped a tear from their eyes.

Simon chuckled "Would you guys quit teasing the two, they're going to turn into a tomato with all their blushing" he finished, pointing at the two 'tomatoes'. They all continued giggling.

BANG!

"LIGHTS OUT BRATS!" One of the soldiers yelled. Everyone flinched and headed towards a corner or place where they could sleep. Unlike the adults, the kids would cuddle next to each other to stay warm.

"Where are you going Lucy?" Erza whispered. "T-to um…sleepwitherik" She mumbled quickly. "Huh?" Lucy sighed; "I'm going to sleep with Erik…" she finished with a blush.

Erza stared at her. "You like him don't you," She smirked, as Lucy blushed "Aww my baby sis is growing up!" she cooed. "I-it's not l-like that!" Lucy protested.

"Heh, yeah sure," She said sarcastically "By the way, tell him that tomorrow were going on with through the plan" Erza said while heading back to sleep. "Tomorrow is when we get our freedom…" Lucy mumbled.

"Hey Erik!" Lucy exclaimed. A boy with moron/brown hair turned to her. He had a ragged shirt and pants on. On his arm was a purple snake, which Lucy found cute some how. He gave her a warm smile.

"Hey Lu, aren't you sleepy?" Erik asked. "Yeah, but I came to sleep with you!" she chirped as Erik's expression softened. "Also," Lucy turned serious "Erza-nee said tomorrow were going through with the plan" she whispered to him not trying to catch attention.

"Awesome! But hey Lu?" He asked. Lucy 'hm'ed in responded. "You don't look so good," Erik with concern "Y'know what! Tomorrow you're going to take my breakfast!"

"What!? I couldn't do that!" Lucy protested. "Fine then, we'll share then" Erik smiled. Lucy smiled and nodded. "Let's go to sleep now," Lucy yawned, "I'm tired"

Erik pulled Lucy to his lap "Tomorrows going to be a big day," He let out a sigh "Your going to need some sleep". Lucy blushed then shifted so she can see him. "Your going to need some sleep to you know" She said laced with concern.

He smiled and brought her to his chest and lay down. "Yeah…we both do" He chuckled as he drifted to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Their soo cute!" Milliana cooed. She cupped her cheek and chanted something about them getting married. "I swear if I see that idiot break her heart, he won't live to see the day," Erza threatened. "Let's stay calm ok Erza!"

Simon and Wally said trying to calm her down. Jellal laughed, "It's adorable how you're like a sister to Lucy!" he cooed. Erza blushed and turned away.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

"Are you feeling any better Lucy?" Erza asked looking at the flushed blonde. Lucy was crouching next to a wall. Her cheeks were flushed and she had barley visible bags under her eyes. Lucy clutched her oversized grey jacket. She lifted the hood and put it over her head.

"Y-yeah…" Lucy said finished with cough. Erza sent her a glare "Don't lie to me Lucy" Erza said. Lucy sighed and covered her flushed cheeks with her hands (Remember, that Lucy's hoodie is huge so her hands are covered by the sleeves).

Lucy sighed, "N-no I-I don't…sorry" she mumbled the last part. Erza gave her a soft look, but inside, she was scared. She remembered the other boy in their cell died of sickness. Erza frowned.

"Now, now Erza. Just because she's sick, doesn't mean she's going to die," Grandpa Rob said calming her down. The old man pulled Lucy into his lap. He looked down at her state and frown. "You look really sick Lucy," he frowned "You better go eat your breakfast ok?"

Lucy nodded and scurried off to eat with the others. Erza sent her a worried gaze "She's going to be ok, right?" She asked with her voice cracking.

Grandpa Rob sighed then softened his expression. "You all are going through with the plan right," He said grabbing her attention "Well then, she'll be able to get some medical treatment to help her," Erza smiled softly and nodded.

Grandpa Rob chuckled "Who knows maybe she'll find her dragon!" Erza snapped her head up and stared at him with frantic eyes. "Why would she want a dragon!? If she's a princess wouldn't she want a prince!?" Erza yelled.

"Well, Lucy is a special princess! She wouldn't want some idiot in tights now would she?" Grandpa Rob gave a smirk. Erza opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. "Fine but," Erza's aura turned dark "If that dragon ever hurts her…he's dead"

Grandpa Rob laughed "Let me rephrase that, the dragon will win the princesses heart. Only if the knight lets him" He chuckled.

"THAT DRAGON THINKS HE CAN JUST TAKE MY SISTER AND RUN AWAY WITH HER!? WELL HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Erza boomed while Grandpa Rob laughed.

"LUCY!" Erza roared. Everyone around Lucy flinched and shivered. Lucy jumped and ran over to her. "What's wrong Erza-nee?" Lucy asked innocently.

"If you had a dragon what would he look like, because I need to know so I can kill him," She mumbled the last part.

"Actually my dragon would be half dragon half human! He'll have um-pink hair! Like cotton candy! And he'll be really funny too! And uh-he'll always protect me no matter what! Also he'll have fire powers to punch people in the face!" Lucy said punching the air.

"Picky much" Erik chuckled behind her. "Imagine what would happen if Erza met that dragon," Jellal laughed "He would be dead within seconds" Wally chuckled.

"Hey Lucy? Why would you want a dragon if you're a princess?" Milliana asked with curiosity. Lucy stopped punching the air and turned to face her. "Well I'm a special princess! I don't want to be saved by some guy in tights, I need a dragon!" Lucy cheered

(A/N Nalu everywhere! Muhaha! Omg! I feel like Mira!)

Everyone laughed at the children's antics. Grandpa Rob suddenly thought about story. "Hey kids, I just remembered a story," They all snapped their heads towards him. All the kids loved his stories.

All his stories were about mages and guilds. He would tell stories about being 'Nakama' and 'Family'. They absolutely loved it.

"Tell us Jii-chan!" Jellal urged. "All right, but this one I'll tell you later" Grandpa Rob said.

"TIME TO GO TO WORK BRATS!"

A gloomy covered the children. They all headed out of the cell to start working on the R-System. Lucy adjusted her hoodie and pulled the hood over her head. Erza frowned and followed. Jellal and Wally sent concerned looks towards Lucy.

Erik went beside her and caught her before she tripped. He put one of Lucy's arms around his neck and pulled her along. Milliana tugged on Erza's arm.

"I don't think Lucy's doing so well," She said. Sho started crying in Lucy's lap. "It's alright Sho," She leaned closer to his ear "Remember the plan" she whispered. Sho nodded and started working next to Lucy.

Erza was working next to Milliana and Wally. Every five minutes or so, she would send a glance towards Lucy and Sho. Erza looked down at the rubble and smiled.

 _Today we get our freedom…_

She thought.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

"ALRIGHT! Were feeling generous so we'll just punish the person who came up with the idea!" The soldiers roared.

Their plan failed.

They got caught.

Yet.

Only one of them would be punished.

Lucy was holding Sho tight. Erza and Jellal sent glares towards the soldiers. Milliana was shivering and crying. Wally was trying to wake up a knocked out Simon. Erik wasn't doing any better; he had a cut on his abdomen that hurt like hell.

Tears pricked Lucy's eyes. She was already in bad shape. There were bags under her eyes and her cheeks were a soft colour of pink. Her ears were slightly red. As for her hoodie, it was securely wrapped around her.

"Aww what's wrong Blondie," a thin guard grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He gave her a wicked smile, and Lucy scowled. "You don't look so good. Here, I'll make you feel better" he put his magic staff to her stomach. A magic circle formed on her abdomen and he was pushed into the wall.

Her torn dress was stained with patches of crimson blood. She slumped next to the wall and coughed out some blood.

She fainted.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

"LUCY!"

Erza sprung up from her bed.

She was sweating and hyperventilating furiously. She panted and tried to catch her breath. She looked over at the window and winced as the sun hit her eyes. Erza got up and walked through her hall of armour.

She changed into her normal armour and walked out of her room. "Erza-san!" a young girl with purple hair called out. She wore a green dress and shoes. Her hair was up into two pigtails.

"Oh, Hello Wendy" Erza said. Wendy frowned, "Are you feeling alright Erza-san?" She asked. "N-no I'm alright…Thanks for your concern" Erza walked away from her and towards the guild.

She stood outside of the guild. Before she even got in she could hear Natsu and Gray fighting. _Hm? Now that I think about it…Could Granpa Rob be suggesting that Natsu was Lucy's dragon._ She thought about it some more as she walked in the guild.

She sat down at the bar eating a cake as she spaced out. _I mean well, Natsu does have pink hair…fucking hell; he's even a dragon slayer! A Fire Dragon Slayer!_

"Hey Erza are you ok?" The white-haired barmaid asked. After not getting an answer she poked her cheek. Mira frowned. She looked up and saw and incoming object. Mira ducked down.

 _ **SPLAT!**_

Erza broke out of her trance to see that her cake was ruined.

She got up with a murderous aura.

Everyone was now hiding in a corner as Erza marched towards a shivering Natsu and Gray. "You fucking idots" She mumbled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She kicked them both across the guild. "Now now Erza! Let's stay calm ok?" Mira sweat dropped. "Yeah Erza! WERE SORRY!" Natsu and Gray both yelled.

Erza then marched back to the bar and sat back down. Everything went back to normal. Wendy rushed over to heal Natsu and Gray. "Y'know…Erza actually didn't hit us that hard" Gray said slowly. Natsu nodded. Wendy frowned; "Actually I've noticed that Erza-san has been spacing out a lot" She stretched out her hands to emphasize.

"I'm worried about her," Wendy mumbled. "Should we make sure she's ok?" Natsu asked. Gray nodded. They walked over to Erza, who's head was on the table. They both didn't feel like talking to her. For all they knew she would kick them across the moon.

"Hey Erza?" Natsu spoke up.

No answer.

"Are ya' feeling ok?" Gray asked.

No answer.

They both frowned.

Suddenly the guild doors opened, reviling a girl with a grey jacket.

Natsu and Gray went into their battle stances. They slowly lowered their positions as they scanned the girl.

She wore blue shorts and a white t-shirt. They couldn't see her face because of her hood that covered her face. They could see some locks of blonde hair though.

Mira walked up to the girl, "Excuse me? But are you looking for someone," The girl smiled. "Actually, I am"

Erza's head shot up.

 _That voice._

She turned to the girl. And slowly her eyes widened. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

 _She's Alive_

"I missed you,"

They girl removed her hoodie to revile straight blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had on a sweet smile.

"Erza-nee"

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

Heyo!

Did you like it?

Yes? No? Maybe so?

I really like this idea I got so I had to write it down! Anyway!

 _ **SHOULD I CONTINTUE?**_

 _ **Natsu x Lucy story if I do because…**_

 _ **Nalu!**_

Natsu!


	2. Important: Authors Note

Hello!

I would just like to apologise in advance because I may not be able to update this story for a while. I mean because I got a lot of studying to do and exams are coming up in January. And I have a major writers block.

No seriously though. I literally hit a rock. Anyway teachers hate me and I have like ten million pages of homework to do. Then I again I'm currently trying to finish the first chapter of 4 different stories.

I am basically telling you guys this because I wanted to know if you all would be ok if you gave me some suggestions. I mean I would love to make this story NaLu (Natsu x Lucy) but I don't have an idea how! Then I thought that I should make it a CoLu (Cobra x Lucy) story.

Leave suggestion below! ;)

 _ **Natsu's Imagination**_

 _ **P.S I'm writing this while watching Gray vs Cancer DANCE BATTLE!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Well Hello~

I just wanted to let you know that I'm confused about the pairings. I mean I have a tiny idea about how to work with making this a CoLu (Cobra and Lucy) story.

But then again I kinda have one for a Nalu (Natsu and Lucy) story. And I just wanted to ask if I should make it **CoLu or NaLu!** Also if you guys could send me some story ideas to jump start my brain for this story!

Thank you!

Credits towards Hiro Mashima!

XOXOXO

"L-Lucy…"

Erza couldn't believe it.

She was here. And better yet, Alive.

Erza let a small smile place itself on her face. She walked towards the girl and held her tight. "Sorry I'm late, Erza," She heard Lucy whisper. Erza could feel hot tears start to stream down her face.

Saying that the guild was surprised would be a _huge_ understatement. Natsu, for one, was extremely surprised. He knew Erza as a calm and collected woman. But seeing her crying was just plain shocking.

But on the other hand, Gray wasn't as surprised as the rest. He watched quietly as Erza let all her emotions out.

He remembered how he caught Erza crying near the river side. So he silently shoved his hands in his hands into his pockets and watched.

Erza didn't actually care. _All people break done once in a while._ No one could control how you feel. So she let all her tears come out instead of keep them inside to grow.

"Lucy and I were in the R-System, also known as the Tower of Heaven,"

Erza pulled back. She wiped her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the surroundings. She noticed that Lucy and her were sitting on the guilds floor. Erza looked up at the guild.

"Why didn't she go with you?" Mira asked as she sat down next to Erza. "Because," Lucy began, "I didn't believe her and I was to sick to make it on to the boat," Natsu looked over at Lucy with his lips slightly open as she continued to explain.

"Just before we were about to leave I collapsed from exhaustion. By then Erza was already in the boat," Lucy bit her lip from all the attention she was getting, "After Erza left, Jellal and the others found me and took me in," She finished as she adjusted the jacket on her.

Mira put an arm around Erza, as she started to shake, and held her tight. Most of the guilds eyes were kept lowered to the floor. Natsu kept his eyes narrowed at Lucy, as he noticed that something was covered by her blonde hair.

Erza looked at her brown eyes and pulled her up. "Well, its nice to see you again," She said as she pulled into a hug again. Some of the guild members went to greet Lucy, as she stood up and smiled.

Natsu was extremely suspicious about the blonde to say the least. He had the urge to walk over to her and move the strand of hair that covered her right eye. But he knew that he couldn't just do that without getting pounded by Erza.

He narrowed her eyes at her. ' _I'm way smarter than people give me credit for'_ He chuckled at his thought as he walked towards the blonde.

He noted how Erza was sticking next to the girl as others greeted her. He smirked slightly at the fact that his assumption was correct.

 _Looks like I was right,_ He thought as he sighed and ran a hand through his pink locks in frustration, _she won't leave her side. Tch, talk about over protective._

 _Looks like I got to find another way to move her hair._ Natsu walked closer towards the girl and put on a 'friendly smile'.

"Hey! My names Natsu!" He said stretching a hand out towards her. Lucy smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Natsu. I'm Lucy," Natsu looked towards her to flash a smile. He stared at her when he noticed a blue light that lightly glowed under her hair.

Natsu regained his posture and smiled. "It was nice to meet you too," Then he walked off to Gajeel. "Oi Metal face!" He whisper-shouted. Gajeel's eyebrow twitched, "The fuck is it salamander?" He asked with annoyance laced with every word.

"Did you notice something weird about that 'Lucy' girl?" He whispered as he sent a side glance towards the blonde. Gajeel narrowed his eyes towards her for a second before they widened slightly.

"Is her right eye glowing?" He questioned. Natsu, with his eyes still on her, nodded. "That's what I think at least," Natsu whispered. Gajeel let out a deep chuckle, "Your smarter than most people give you credit for," Natsu pouted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He taunted. "Nothing nothing," Gajeel laughed. "Oi I just wanted to know if what I saw was right," He said crossing his arms over his chest.

XOXOXO

Lucy was pretty tense.

She noticed how Natsu looked towards her right eye. She couldn't believe that he looked there. Like out of all places, THERE!

From what Erza said, he was stupider than a bug. Then again, looks can be deceiving. Lucy let out a shaky sigh as she positioned more hair onto her face.

"Hey Lucy," Erza said as she put an arm around her, "You never told me how you were healed," She said changing the topic. Lucy opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by surprised gasps.

Curtesy of Mira, Lisanna and Wendy.

"Were you sick!?" Wendy squeaked. "Oh my~ I can't even imagine the pain you were in!" Mira exclaimed. "You poor thing!" Lisanna cried. Lucy giggled and brought a hand up to her lips.

Erza sighed, "She did get sick but I-I actually t-thought I left her for d-dead," She stuttered quietly as guilt was shown in her eyes. The other three had their lips slightly open.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"LUCY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Erza yelled as she ran around looking in every nock and cranny. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't believe it. She felt like she was going to pass out with all the screaming she was doing.

 _Ba-dum!_

What if _he_ found her already?

 _Ba-dum!_

What if she died from that attack?

 _Ba-dum!_

What if she…

" _Erza~ are you sure you want to leave~"_

Her eyes shot up towards the voice. Jellal. "Of course I want to leave!" She yelled. Mavis did she hate his voice. It sounded like a man who craved blood and death. She shivered at the thought.

"You know~ if you stay here any longer," She watched as he jumped off from his ledge on to the ground next to her. Erza froze as he walked closer to her. She was to scared to move. He gave her a crooked smile and put a finger under his chin.

" _I'll just have to make you~"_

XOXOXO

Lisanna, Mira and Wendy were hysterically crying on the floor as Lucy stared at Erza with her mouth slightly open. She watched as Erza had her gaze low and a dull look in her eyes.

Lucy brought her index finger up to her lip and giggled. "What's with the guilty look?" She asked trying to control her fits of giggles. Erza raised an eyebrow towards her, "What?" she asked.

"I mean I'm still here and I am alive," She giggled again, "So I don't see why you need to feel guilty," Lucy finished sending a smile towards her. Erza let a smile cross her face, "Y-yeah, I guess," she said with a smile.

"Woah! Erza smiled!" Natsu announced as he popped out of nowhere. "Shut up Natsu," Erza said with a slight blush noticeable on her face. Lucy giggled, "Aww Erza don't you smile?" She asked as Erza's blush reddened.

"By the way, Lucy," She heard Natsu call. She turned towards him as she felt a bit tense. "Y-yes?" She said trying to stay calm. Natsu gave her a bitter sweet smile.

"You look a bit tense, something bothering you," He asked with that oh so innocent voice.

Lucy mentally face palmed her self, _YEAH ITS YOU! YA' DAMN PIECE OF DRAGON SHIT!_ She screamed in her head.

She kept her posture and smiled, "No, nothing. W-why would you think that?" She asked.

"Well I think that it might be _me_ ," Lucy shivered as she heard his slickly sweet voice. Then, like a major plot twist, he leaned forward and put his hand on her head.

 _IS THIS GUYS TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME!? OR IS HE JUST NATURALLY A PERVERT!_ She screamed in her head as her face went a blaze.

Natsu inwardly smirked, _now is my chance! Thank you, dragon charms!_

Natsu quickly tucked the strand of hair that covered her face. He gasped at what he saw. "L-lucy?" She heard Erza say next to her. "Y-your eye,"

The whole guild looked at her.

Her right eye was blue.

A soft blue color.

" _W-what did h-he do?"_

XOXOXO

OMIGOSH!

You guys I'm so sorry for the short chapter!

AND OMG I LOVE SECRETLY SMART NATSU!

Lol anyway~

I put up a poll to see who Lucy should end up with:

Corbra/Erik!

Or

Natsu!

-Natsu's Imagination


End file.
